


All's Fair in Love and Turf War

by Lost-In-Inkopolis (Fem)



Series: City of Colour [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Death, Fighting, Implied Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Past relationship mention, Romance, Splatfest, There aren’t really any labels in the Squid world, Weapon Throwing, Will add more tags as story continues, agent 3 is a big Lesbian, agent 4 and 8 are males, agent 8 is pansexual, and agent 3 is lesbian, blood mention, but agent 4 would be bisexual, descriptions of fighting, one team apart cuz theyre totally gay, past suicide mention, pearlina is canon but not the main focus, two bros chllin in a turf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem/pseuds/Lost-In-Inkopolis
Summary: Agent 4 loves Turf War. Agent 3 doesn't talk very much. Agent 8 is clueless.Agent 4 falls helplessly in love with Agent 8. Agent 8 doesn't know what love is. Cap'n Cuttlefish is the hypeman.---"Have...have you ever fallen in love before?" The agent looked up at the star-scattered sky.The octarian turned towards him and smiled."That's a funny question. You're just going to have to wait and see."---Please enjoy~EDIT 4/22/19: Ive begun editing! I will be fixing clunky dialogue and any misconceptions. I will get back to work on Memory Cake soon I promise! I’m just lazy





	1. You're New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first published work on Ao3, plus my first Splatoon fic! But's it's not my first rodeo with fanfic, haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter. 
> 
> Edit 5-15-19: Edited dialogue and descriptions in the first half.  
> Edit2 5-15-19: Finished editing. Fixed:  
> Descriptives added and removed.  
> Dialogue added, changed, and removed.  
> Changed Eight’s ‘philosophical’ spiel.  
> Changed Eight’s way of speaking.  
> Fixed grammar.  
> (Attempted) fixed random past/present tense changes.  
> Cut other awkward sentence fragments.

I pulled myself from the spawn point, shaking the excess ink of my head- nothing beats the first turf war of the day. Except maybe Crusty Sean’s. Maybe.

I pulled my splat roller from the spawn point and onto my shoulders- man, I had so many good memories with this bad boy. My very first roller, him and I had been through everything. From my first victory to reaching S+, he’s been there through thick and thin. And also multiple romantic partners. 

The stage was Inkblot Art Academy- one of my favourites. Ever since the school opened part of it’s campus for battling, it’s always been my go-to pick. The birds chirping, the ever-present tapping of Art students on their keyboard, the sounds of the small ponds, it was gorgeous in every way.

The timer began counting down, and I shifted back and forth on my feet. Anticipation rose in me as the timer ticked down, closer and closer to zero. The horn sounded, and my team bounded off the platform, each of them letting out the turf war battle cry- a long, whooping ‘BOO-yah!’ 

Wet Floor blared from the speakers, a song I recognized from their new album- Inkoming. I dashed down the left alley, flicking my roller as fast as my hands could go, covering the area around me in bright yellow. I reached the center, but not before the opposite team did- it was already halfway pink.

An inkling girl wielding an Aerospray MG charged me from behind, hopping up from her ink and back down and soon as she appeared. Her tentacles were tied up in a bun on top of her head, her green easy-stripe shirt hanging loosely from one shoulder. Grinning, she realized she had me cornered. I grunted and attempted to dodge, but to no avail- she had me splatted before I could blink.

I respawned and groaned. The enemy had covered half the map, and with only a few seconds left on the clock too. The whistle blew, and it was over. I shook my head in shame and sighed. 

I was pulling my roller case from the locker room when I was approached by the Aerospray Girl, arms folded and a lazy half-grin across her face.

“Hey, nice job out there.” She held out her hand. “I’m Lyanna! Rare to see someone with such good roller technique,”

I stared at her hand for a few seconds, pondering whether she was friend or foe, and then cautiously shook it. “You too. I’m Kayden, Kade’s cool too.”

She laughed. “See you around, Kade. Booyah!” Lyanna made a V-For-Victory sign, before turning and leaving.

It wasn’t strange for members of the opposite teams to approach each other in the locker rooms- it’s all just a game, and grudges aren’t usually held. Respect was a major key of turf war- we’re all here to have fun, and good sportsmanship was crucial to having fun.

I pulled out my phone as I walked out of Deca Tower, checking the ranked stages on SplatNet. The brisk morning air gently pulled at my tied-up tentacles- the hippie hairstyle was hard to maintain but man, did I look good. It still was early- at least, to us inklings- so the square was practically empty. I figured now would be a good time to check in with my boss- she did say there was something important happening today- I’ve got nothing better to do.

I slowly approached the entrance to Ammo Knights, trying to look as casual as possible- it’s not like there was anybody there to see it. I diverted my attention to the sewer grate, next to the entrance, frowning a strange stain on the sewer cap. After taking a few quick breaths to ready myself, I dropped into squid form and slid down into the grate, and the labyrinth of tunnels below.

I gasped as I popped out the other side. I’ve always hated using the grates- they gave me mega headaches with the uncodly amount of twists and turns. I slowly followed my gaze around, looking for the familiar green and grey hues of my boss and second best friend. 

“Four. You’re here quite early.”

I jumped as I whipped my head to the right, seeing Marie- my boss- and her cousin Callie, who was poking at the giant snowglobe. This snowglobe in particular contained DJ Octavio, one of the biggest threats to Inkling society. He was just trapped there- how pathetic, honestly. Imagine being the leader of a great society put on decoration for others to gawk at.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Yeah, I wanted to catch the early battle. You’re up pretty early yourself,” I narrowed my eyes.

Marie sighed. “This was important. Anyways- you lost again?”

I frowned and crossed my arms, walking up to the squid idol. “It...was just a warmup!”

She scoffed. “Sure.”

“Whatever.”

Callie bounded up next to me, as optimistic as ever. “I bet you wanna meet the new agent, yeah?” She grinned from ear to ear.

I blinked. “New agent? When did this happen?”

Marie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yesterday, remember? I called you on the secure line?”

Carp. I hadn’t paid attention to what Marie said at all. Not smart, Kade- not smart.

Callie squealed. “Don’t worry about that! He’s coming later today!” Callie always seemed so happy about everything, even with all she’s been through- with the hypnoshades and all. I don’t know how she did it.  
About an hour later, Marie, Callie, and I had set Tentakeel Outpost up for the new agent. Marie changed into her casual clothing, instead of the kimono she’s always wore. It was strange actually being able to see her legs.

Callie fist-pumped the air. “All ready to go!” 

“Now- Callie, Four, please be weary that the agent is a little, ah, shy. Don’t be too overbearing at once.” Marie turned towards the grate, adjusting her face mask. “Gramps should be here any minute.”

The three of us watched the grate in silence for a few moments, before a rattle could be heard from the sewer deep within. Out popped Cap’n Craig Cuttlefish- leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and grandfather of the Squid Sisters. Behind him, was Agent Three. She used to creep me out all the time, with never talking or showing emotion or anything, but after a few missions and long nights in the square, I’ve come to find she became my best friend. Although- something was....different this time. She was wearing a cape, whose edges were horridly frayed. A green...stain? Scar? Ran across the right side of her face. 

“Hey, Gramps!” Callie flung her arms around the old squid’s frame, nearly toppling the two in the momentum. 

“Is the new agent here?” Marie stepped forward, peering around Three. 

The captain turned around. “He was just here a few moments ago, where-?”

He was interrupted by a loud cry as a mass of ink was flung from the sewer and landed in a pile at his feet.

Cuttlefish beamed. “There you are, Eight! The grates are always difficult to master the first time,” He shook his cane at the mess of an agent. “Now don’t you go wandering off out here- its quite the drop down, y’know!”

The agent, ‘Eight’, groaned and heaved himself to his feet. He brushed himself off, and I finally got a good look at him.

He looked like some sort of fashion disaster from the 80s. He was wearing some sort of skin-tight leather crop top with one sleeve, along with leather pants, with boots emblazoned with a foreign logo and heels. Heels! He had two yellow bracelets, one around his left wrist and the other around his right ankle. A single mohawk-like tentacle curled around his forehead, the rest of his head being shaved. Although, something about them were strange...almost like- WAIT A MINUTE.

“An octoling?” I narrowed my eyes. “Aren’t they like...our worst enemy?”

Marie shot me a look. “Four, we talked about this.”

I cleared my throat. “Right.” I turned to the captain. “If I may ask, Cap’n, with all due respect,what were you thinking?” 

The old squid simply chuckled. “If you had seen what I’d seen, I’d say this young whippersnapper is more than deserving of the title!”

Eight laughed softly and shyly looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

To be honest, he was kinda cute. Like, the kind of cute you’d see in a newborn anemone- curious, yet deathly afraid.

I shook my head, clearing the thought. There’s no time for that now- it’s agent initiation! 

Cap’n stepped forward. “Eight, this is Agent One, Callie, and Agent Two, Marie. They’re my granddaughters.” He gestured towards the two “They’re also known as the Squid Sisters! Did you know they’re actually cousins?” He winked at Eight and laughed. 

Eight swallowed hard and steppe day forward. He bowed and shook each of the girl’s hands, smiling weakly. 

“Eight’s a big fan of you two! Ever since he heard the Calamari Inkantation, it’s been his dream to meet you!” Cuttlefish put his hand on Eight’s shoulder, who stared at the floor in response. 

Marie smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eight. I’m glad our music could help you lead a better life.” She turned towards Three and I. “I believe it’s time you met our other two agents.”

Three stepped forward, clearing her throat. “My name is Three, as you know. Sorry for almost killing you.”

Three already knows him? She almost KILLED HIM? Why didn’t she tell me about any of this? 

I took a deep breath, and approached the octoling. “I’m Agent Four! It’s nice to meet you, uh, I guess.” I flashed a awkward, half-smile. 

Eight smiled back and nodded. Then, he turned back to Cap’n. He tilted his head, in an almost curious way. Cuttlefish seemed to catch on to what he was trying to convey. 

“Don’t worry, Marina and Pearl will be here soon. Until then, let’s catch up.”

I nodded, and started toward the couch under the tree, next to the television Marie ha don’t installed. Marina and Pearl would be here soon. Wait.

“Off the Hook is coming? Here?” I whipped around to face the captain. 

Marie groaned. “Seriously, Four, you need to pay attention.”

——

For the next half-hour, the six of us sat on the blanket and talked of what had gone on in the other’s absence. Three’s brain was hijacked, or something- I really didn’t pay too much attention to her side of the story. I was mainly listening to the Cap’n recounting Eight’s side of the story. He was a test subject for some underground facility- Kamabo? -and had to complete a bunch of tests, only to get trapped in a blender and almost die. Sounded sketchy- who knows what actually went down in the Metro- Cap’n loves to exaggerate.

Marie turned to Eight. “I heard you suffered from amnesia. Do you remember anything? Your name?”

Eight paused, and then nodded. 

“What is it?” She tilted her head. 

Eight took a deep breath. “Koyaki,” He stared at the ground. “It is Koyaki. I know it is not...it is not very, ‘fresh’, you know, but…” Eight trailed off. “It has a special meaning in Octarian.” This was the first time he’d spoken, and man, it was incredible. He spoke with an accent, octarian, presumably. The way his tongue moved around the words was mesmerizing, almost. 

Marie smiled. “That’s a wonderful name. Do you remember anything else? Society? Family? Jobs?”

“I…” Koyaki took a shaky breath. “I do not want to talk about it right now.” His gaze flicked from the ground, and settled on the snowglobe. 

Callie nodded, her attitude suddenly turned dark. “I get the feeling.”

The air was filled with tense silence. Callie’s brainwashing was still a tough topic, especially to Marie. It wasn’t usually brought up, under any circumstance.

The silence was interrupted, yet again, by the rattle of the sewer. 

“That must be them!” Cuttlefish hobbled over to the grate, ready to greet the fabled pop stars. 

Pearl came first. She popped out and stepped off, holding two V-For-Victory signs in the air. 

“MC.Princess in da house!!” She grinned and looked around. “What up, Gramps?” 

Cuttlefish flipped his hat around. “MC.Craig Cuttlefish here! I’ve been totally tubular, how about you, my hip-hoppity homie?” He crossed his arms. “Peace!”

Callie cringed and Marie facepalmed. Three was unamused.

Marina followed shorty, eyes flitting from person to person before settling on the Cap’n.

“Hello, Mr. Cuttlefish! Nice to see you again,” She turned to her partner, whom was in the middle of a fierce rap battle. “Isn’t it nice, Pearl?” 

Pearl stuck out her tongue and turned away from the old man. “Whatever, ’Reena.” She looked me up and down, before smiling warmly. “You must the fourth agent we’ve heard about. I’m Pearl, AKA MC.Princess, as you heard already. This is my partner and love of my life, Marina, AKA DJ_Hyperfresh.”

I smiled weakly. “I know.” It took everything in me not to scream. Or cry. Or maybe both. “I didn’t know you were dating...”

Marina laughed airily. “We don’t usually make it obvious. To avoid scandals, you know?” She shook her head, tentacles curling. 

“Makes sense,” I was still in shock- Off the Hook was talking to me. Off the hook! While I was in the middle of my celebrity-induced disassociation, Koyaki approached me, his footsteps short.

“They are very, how do you say,” He paused for a second. “Fresh, yes?” He looked over at the two, and then back to me. 

I sighed. “They’re better than fresh! They’re OFF THE HOOK! I never thought I’d meet them- this is like a dream,”

Koyaki jumped at my sudden energy and looked away shyly. “I am thinking our meanings of ‘dream’ are different.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “How so?”

He looked up at the sky. “To you, a dream must be...some sort of, fantasy? Something is not real. To me, a dream is ah...” He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. “An achievement, yes. You must work very hard for a dream.”

“I...” Blinking, I struggled to find a response. “What-” My sentence was interrupted by Marie clapping. 

“Order! Order!” She cried. “Please, let’s get back on track.” She turned towards Koyaki. “Let’s discuss living arrangements.”

Callie swung her legs. “He can’t stay here, there’s no room in the shack, and we can’t risk the public finding our actual apartment,” Marie nodded along. 

Marina spoke up. “There’s tons of room in Pearlie’s mansion! He can live with us!” 

Koyaki and Marina gave eachother a fond look for a second, before turning back to the conversation.

Pearl shook her head. “No way. My dad would totally kill me if I housed a refugee from our mortal enemies,”

Koyaki, desperate, looked towards Three and I, panic showing in his face.

I shifted awkwardly on my feet. My apartment was an absolute mess, and he was the ENEMY after all, how could I live with him? I prayed Three would have something sort of plan, anything at all-

“I got space.” Three deadpanned. “It’ll be my apology, in a way.”

Oh, Three. What would I do without you.

“That settles it, then.” Marie gestured towards Three. “Koyaki will stay with her until further notice.”

As the two headed towards the sewer grate, Three stiffly walking and Koyaki bounding ahead, Callie turned to me. 

“This is...kinda crazy, isn’t it?” She looked down at her hands. “I’m not sure what you mean-” “All this time, Octarians have been enemy number one. With the great turf war, and Octavio, and what happened to me…” She swallowed hard. “We were able to accept one as...a friend. Maybe…” She looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Maybe we can all be friends again?”


	2. Don’t Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kade talks about his feelings. Spoiler alert: Kade is really, really, bad at talking about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, got stuck in a motivation rut, then got caught up in an animation- but it’s all good! 
> 
> Here’s a name guide, just for reference. 
> 
> Agent 3 -> Emma
> 
> Agent 4 -> Kayden
> 
> Agent 8 -> Koyaki
> 
> Edit 5-16-19 Changelog:  
> Changed chapter name (Now or Never -> Dont Slip)  
> Removed and rewrote the majority of Marie’s dialogue  
> Fixed Koyaki’s way of speaking  
> Changed other miscellaneous dialogue  
> Removed unnecessary bits  
> Other minor changes

It’s been three days since Koyaki showed up, and BOY, has my life been an absolute mess. Focusing has been near impossible, An day it doesn’t help business was incredibly slow at my part-time Ammo Knights job, and to top it all off- I’ve been on a horrible turf losing streak.

I just can’t seem to stop thinking about the octoling, and how...easily the rest of the Splatoon seemed to accept him. It bothered me, even though it really, really, probably shouldn’t. Look at the way his tentacle twitches every now and then! That’s not what inklings are supposed to do! He’ll be caught any day. He was the enemy, he was a traitor, he was...

He was breathtaking. 

Trudging out of Deca Tower after the eight loss in the row, I looked towards the sewer drain to Tentakeel Outpost. I suppose it would be better than losing another match. 

Maybe Marie can help. 

I stepped on the drain. The square was, unfortunately, densely populated- anybody could see. I leaned against the wall of Ammo Knights, trying to looking casual. A large group of tourists began to pass by on the way to Grizzco, and I took this a spot my chance. Hastily looking around, I dipped in. 

The Outpost was deserted as I popped out the other end and stepped off the drain. 

“Marie?” She was nowhere in sight- maybe she was on a mission? 

A crash sounded from the inside of Cap’n’s cabin. “Hold on-” Another slam rang through the air, along with a hiss of pain, before Marie appeared, a hand to the back of her head. “Oh! Agent 4. What’s up? Octarians invading the square?”

I shook my head. “No, nothing like that. It’s just- I need,” I shakily took a breath. “I need somebody to talk to- just for a little bit,” I added. 

She paused for a moment. “Well, I suppose. Callie’s out shopping with Gramps, and I’ve got nothing else to do…” Marie gestured to the bench outside the cabin. “What’s up?”

I walked over to the bench and sat down, Marie gently sitting next to me. 

“It’s...it’s the new agent- Koyaki. Ever since he came here I just- I just haven’t been able to get him off my mind! I haven’t been able to focus on anything at all!” I looked at the ground. “All I can think about is how he’s so...he’s so different! He’s not like us, he could secretly be evil, he could be plotting against us at this very moment!”

Marie frowned. “I know this is tough but...you have to trust the Cap’n. He knows what he says doing,”

I bit my lip. “I know, but-”

“No buts. You have to accept him into the Splatoon.” She sighed. “Trust me, I’ve been against them my whole life- they squidnapped my best friend for cod’s sake! This is no easier for me than it isn’t for you,”

I sighed. “I know he’s not against us, but it’s so hard to just....”

“Get over years of hatred?”

“Yeah.”

There was a silence, before I stood up. “I should... really go. Thanks, I guess.”

Marie nodded, and returned to whatever she was doing in the shack. I took a deep breath, and left without looking back.

 

—

“Welcome to Ammo Knights! How can I be of service today?” Forcing the cheery facade of customer service was more work than it seemed, trust me on this one. 

My job, although it seemed cool, was albeit very, very boring. Most inklings would kill to work at the renowned weapons store, sure, getting their tentacles on the newest weapons as soon as they’re shipped in, and getting employee discounts on every weapon out there. 

Today’s customer was an inkling with her tentacles tied in a bun on top of her head. “Yeah, I was- oh! It’s you!” 

I grinned. “Hey Lyanna! What’ve have you been up to?” I leaned forward on the counter. 

Ly shrugged. “Not a whole lot. Busted my Aerospray, though.” She smiled. “That’s what I’m in for.” She heaved the Aerospray onto the counter, which was…not in the best shape. It’s a miracle she managed to bring the thing in one piece. 

“I got into this really tough Rainmaker match.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Some people can get REALLY competitive...”

I shook my head. “That’s crazy. Did you report them?”

“Uh, yep!” Lyanna gave a shaky thumbs up. “Anyways, can you fix it?”

“We should be able to, it might take a while though,” I flashed a smile. “Don’t worry. It’ll be good as new before you know it!” I tapped buttons on the electronic cash register, bringing up a total. “So, our policies require you to pay one half of the repair fee before and the other after. Today’s payment will be…” I moved my hands, mimicking Judd at the end of a battle. “10,000 G!” 

Ly seemed to deflate. “10,000? Aw jeez…” she dig into her pocket and pulled out a wallet, adorned with Off the Hook and SashiMori stickers. “Here.”

“All right then…your Aerospray should be ready for pickup in about a week or so, be sure to stop by if you would like updates on the progress of your repairs!”

“Will do.” She stuck her wallet back in her pocket, and flashed V-For-Victory. 

“Thank you for visiting Ammo Knights and have a nice day.” I bowed curtly, as required.

“See you around, Kade.” Ly turned on her heel and left. 

I sighed and leaned back in the counter. Jeez, what a day. At that moment, Sheldon cane bustling around the corner. 

“Oh! Hello F- Kayden,” he corrected himself. “Anything sell?”

I examined the banged-up gun in front of me. “Some girl came in with her Aerospray- absolutely demolished it in Rainmaker.”

Sheldon walked around the counter and picked up the bent piece of metal that was supposed to be a gun. “Oh...oh my. This is an incredulous amount of damage...I’ll see what I can do.” He scrambled out the back door, to the testing range, presumably eager to get started.

The minutes ticked by, and business was slow as ever. A few inklings came in and browsed every here and there, some made purchases, some didn’t. Sheldon still didn’t come back out from the range. Eventually, my shift ended and I left as soon as I came. 

“Sheldon, I’m off,” I called, with no response. I left the shop and stepped into the sunlight. I sat down at one of the many tables littered around the square. I thought back to what Marie said- accepting others, so on and so forth. It was still hard, with every piece of anti-octarian propaganda being hammered into me since birth. Plus, I’ve only known him four days, and we’ve hardly talked. It’s too early to jump the gun and assume his motives.

I didn’t notice the figure approaching. A figure with a single mohawk-tentacle. 

“Hello Kayden!” 

I nearly fell out of my seat. “Oh! Hello...Koyaki,” I wasn’t expecting him to be here, of all places. “What are you...up..to..?”

He smiled. “Well, Three- er, Emma, wanted to show me the square...” he trailed off. 

“That’s really cool. Have you tried turf war yet?” 

“No, Emma wanted me to try some food from this truck. Strange, how food can come from trucks...” He shrugged. “What are you doing?”

I took a deep breath. “I was just playing some turf. You know, the usual.” 

Emma walked up, carrying two plates of the infamous deep-fried sandwiches, her long tentacles swinging gently as she walked. 

“Hey Koyaki, I got your food. It’s on me this time,” She turned to me. “Oh, hey Kade. Nice seeing you here.”

I nodded and she’s looked back towards Koyaki. “Enjoying the Seanwhich?”

Koyaki looked up from cramming the sandwich in his mouth and vigorously nodded. 

Emma laughed. “Carp, slow down. You’re gonna get sick!” 

I’ve very rarely heard Emma laugh, she’s usually the stoic, silent type- absolutely terrifying. She usually gives you a cold glare and moves on.

Koyaki swallowed, and looked over to me. “Do you wanna play turf with us, Kade? It’ll be fun!” 

This took me by surprise. “Well, I-”

I was interrupted by the blaring sound of the Inkopolis News opening. What could be going on?

Pearl’s voice echoed throughout the square. “Y'all know what time it is!”

Marina followed routine after. “It’s Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square.” 

Groups of inklings had begun clustering over at the window to the studio, where the news was recorded everyday. 

Koyaki gasped. “Hey- ow!” Emma elbowed him sharply

“It’s only the single most important celebration of our culture? The Spla-”

“Oooh! The Splatfest!”

“Ding ding ding! We got a Splatfest coming up quick!”

A murmur ran through the square. A Splatfest? 

Pearl and Marina bantered back and forth, teasing eachother, as the usual Splatfest announcement goes. 

Pearl cleared her throat. “The theme is….”

The familiar jingle ran through the square- the TV behind the two idols lit up, lo and behold, there was the theme. 

TRICK VS TREAT. 

Pearl squealed. “A Splatoween theme!”

“I heard they’re going to redecorate the square!” Marina’s eyes lit up. 

The broadcast went on, talking about stages and the usual banter- then it was over. 

I turned to Emma, who was tapping away on her phone, contacting her League team. Koyaki, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned. 

“Splatfest? What is that?” He turned to me, gently tilting his head. 

“How do you not know what Splatfest is? We’re they really that cruel underground?” I sighed. “It’s a celebration. There’s two teams and- you pick a side, and you fight in turf war battles. For your team,” I rambled on. 

Koyaki nodded along. He seemed eager to participate. 

Emma cleared her throat, and I turned my attention back to her. 

“Me and my team are actually gonna practice this afternoon,” She said. “To get ready- I gotta go. See you two around.”

I sighed. “That’s fine.” I looked over, back to Koyaki. “Sorry dude, I can’t do turf today. I have to get ready too. See you both around.” I turned and left. 

I felt bad for just leaving him there, but what else could I do? Besides, I really did need to get ready...sort of. 

I hated feeling so confused like this. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act? How am I supposed to feel? 

Feelings can be so weird sometimes. 

And honestly?

Sometimes I wish I didn’t have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrrrng Marie I’m dummy racist and th cla


	3. Splatter of a Lonely Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splatfest time! Trick vs Treat- what could go wrong?
> 
> Happy (late) Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200+ hits! I know it’s not a lot compare do to some other people, but it’s still means a lot to me! Thank you so much!!
> 
> I wanted this to be done yesterday, but it just didn’t end up that way, haha.

Splatfest night. I’d been waiting days for this- and man, was I ready. I’d gotten my Splatfest tee a day or so before- I’d chosen Team Trick, because pranks are hilarious and also Orange is hot.

I pulled on my Red Hi-Horses and slipped on my Lil’ Devil Horns- the ones I’d just bought the day before, just for the event. I heaved my Dynamo Roller into its transport case, slung into over my shoulder, and headed for the door. I was ready for almost anything. 

Almost anything. 

What I was not ready for, was the decorations. Green streamers, mimicking slime, stretched from every surface. Orange and purple lights blinked from every window. Spray-painted ghosts adorned the ground every few feet. 

But what got me the most, was Pearl and Marina’s outfits. They had swapped colors- Pearl’s dress was black, and Marina’s...whatever that is, was white.

Color Pulse rang through the square, along with the talking and laughing of inklings and octolings. Hold on, octolings? How long have other octolings been here?

“Kayden!” Koyaki came running up behind me. “This is so cool! Do these really happen EVERY month?” 

I laughed. “Yes, they do. Pretty neat, huh?”

Koyaki nodded and stared in awe at all the decorations and lights. 

Emma walked up behind him, trailed by three other inklings- her team. 

“Yo, Kade. You ready for this?” She grinned. She had chosen a Team Trick as well, because that’s what best friends do. Koyaki was also wearing the orange tee, but I’m sure he only chose that team because Emma chose that team. That, or she forced him into it. I didn’t really care. 

Koyaki grabbed my hand. “Come on, Kayden! Let us go!” He began dragging me towards Deca tower. 

“Hold on-!” I giggled as he pulled me along, through the crowd, through the colors, through the sound. 

He pulled me into the tower and went straight to the lobby. “Let us sign up as a pair!” His smile was so wide. 

“How do you know how to do this?” I was still laughing, any previous thoughts of doubt completely Warsaw’s rom my mind. .

“Emma taught me yesterday! She said there might be long lines, but that is usually only for solo and teams!”

“Slow down, slow down- carp! You’re gonna wear yourself out and we haven’t even started yet!” I put my hand on Koyaki’s head, and he swatted at it and giggled in return. 

—

It was our fourth or fifth match so far, and we were on a winning streak. Koyaki was whooping and hollering as he splatted cephalopod after cephalopod with his Octoshot- probably from years and years of unending military training. 

The whistle blew and we stopped, breathing heavily, as we waited for results to be revealed. As we hoped, we won again, further fueling our streak and our egos.

The next battle was up on Moray Towers. After the horns sounded, we raced down the long catwalks to the middle, battling for control over the center. Purple and Orange ink flew everywhere. Koyaki and I were laughing. Our teammates were laughing. The enemies were laughing. We were having fun. 

We stepped out of Deca Tower for a break. The music was still playing, but a different set of inklings and octolings were out and about. Some of them recognized us from previous matches and waved. 

We got drinks from Crusty Sean’s, and we talked. We talked about what we liked to do. What our pet peeves are. What we did in our free time. Anything and everything. 

Koyaki stood up to throw out his empty drink. “I think,” he paused. “I think I am ready to go back out now. You?”

I nodded, standing next to him. We walked back to the tower together, entering  
the lobby for the next match. That’s when I saw her. 

“Oh! Lyanna!” I cried out, waving. 

“Oh, hi!” Ly smiled. She was on Team Treat, her tentacles a cool, smooth  
shade of purple, glittering with the reflection of the lights. 

Koyaki tugged my sleeve. “Who is that?”

“That’s my friend Lyanna. Ly, this is Koyaki. He’s another friend of mine.”

“Hello!” She held out her hand, and Koyaki shook it. 

A buzzer sounded. One minute until the match. I hopped from foot to foot,  
heaving my Dynamo onto my shoulder, smiling wildly. I was so pumped for this match. 

It was Moray Towers, again. Koyaki and I did our same tactic- fly down the  
ramps, dominate the center. Everything was fine, we were all having fun. Until a chorus of ‘BOOYAH!’s echoed. We turned, and saw one of Lyanna’s teammates, with an incredible amount of ink forming into a sphere above her head. 

It was the new special- Booyah Bomb. When charged with enough team spirit, it could cover enough turf to sustain victory. It was incredibly powerful.

She threw it towards the center. Right at Koyaki and I. We scrambled to get  
out of the way, and just barely made it out. 

“That was close,” I breathed. “We coulda been splatted!”

Koyaki nodded. “I have never seen that special before…”

“It’s brand-new.” I looked back at the large circle of purple ink. “It’s really strong, if you  
have good teammates.”

We continued playing the game. I was back in the center, battling the  
front lines, swinging my roller constantly. 

There was sounds of shuffling to my right, and some confused muttering, before sprinting footsteps became apparent. I turned to try and deflect whatever attack was about to be thrown my way, but there was nobody there.

Then there was a cry. It sounded like Koyaki. 

“Kade-!”

Then I was asleep.

—

I pried open my eyes, squinting against whatever light there was. I was laying on my side, and my whole body felt like it had been runover by a flingza roller tenfold. Where am I? What’s this pressure behind me?

I opened my eyes all the way. Oh. 

Koyaki was behind me. 

His arms were wrapped around me. 

His face was burrowed deep into the crook of my neck, and his breathing  
was slow. He was still asleep. I rolled over, trying to gently push Koyaki off of me without waking him, to no avail. 

“Kade?” He blinked at me, and then smiled. “You’re okay! I was so worried, you fell and-”

“Ah- loud, loud.” I blinked  
slowly, a headache forming behind my temples. “What happened?”

“Somebody threw their weapon at you!”

I took a deep breath. That’s against Splatfest rules- it’s against  
all rules, actually. Emma told me about the last time weapons had been thrown...some other big 48 hour Splatfest...Mallie vs Carie, or something. My head hurts. 

“Really?” I’m pretty sure I was mumbling, though I couldn’t tell. 

“Yeah, it was this...what did Emma say it was called...” He held his breath. “Kensa Sloshing Machine. That is the name.”

It was then my surroundings came into focus- Emma’s apartment. “What happened after it knocked me out?”

Koyaki looked at the ceiling. “They stopped the game.” He sighed. “They said, ah, ‘Moray Towers is out of rotation until further notice’.”

“Do you know who did it?” I was getting tired. Really tired. Sleep sounds nice. 

Koyaki shook his head. “No. Nobody saw- even if they did, nobody is  
fessing up.” He sat up straighter, suddenly. “Emma is here.”

He jumped out of the bed. “I will be right back.” He left the room. 

I sat in silence and surveyed Emma’s room. I’ve never really been  
here before, not for very long, at least. 

The walls were covered in posters of all kinds. ABXY, Squid Sisters, Squid Squad- whoever that is. There was a nightstand next to the bed, upon which there was a lamp, a phone charger, and a picture. A picture of us- the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Well- technically, Koyaki wasn’t there, so it’s not really ‘new’. We should retake that picture sometime. 

There were other objects littered about the room. A squid plushie that  
looked years old from wear. A signed picture from the Squid Sisters. All kinds of gear and weapon parts. 

Then there was another picture, in a nicer, older-looking frame. I slowly  
got up, careful not to trip, and walked towards it. 

It was picture of Emma, with two other squids behind her. Judging from the faded colors, it must’ve been a tad least a couple years old. 

Tucked in the frame was a note. I know I shouldn’t read it, but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the Judd. Tenderly, I pulled it it and unfolded it. 

“Emma-  
I’m gonna miss you so much! Jay and I can’t believe you’re moving away. I hope you still love turf battles, wherever you go- and don’t forget us! Never, ever forget us, and all the other friends you made at the plaza! Just remember we’re here, and we love you! Please come visit sometime!  
-Lyanna (and Jay)”

 

Lyanna? Emma knew her? What else had when kept from me? I slid the note into the frame and stumbled back to her bed. 

The door to Emma’s room opened, and she came in followed by Koyaki, the latter carrying a roll of gauze and other medical supplies. 

“It’s time to get your bandages,” Emma looked over at Koyaki. “Are you alright? You were  
out for almost two hours.” 

I closed my eyes and gently touched a hand to my forehead, covered in a thick layer of gauze. “I’m okay, I think.” I opened my eyes and blinked wearily. “I don’t remember a whole lot.”

Emma looked away. “They stopped the whole match for you, you know.”

I glanced at my hands. “They did?” I squeezed my eyes shut. “They  
really did.”

Emma let out a breath. “Do you think you’ll be alright here? By yourself?” 

I nodded. “Go out and have fun. It’s Splatfest night! You gotta live it up...”

Koyaki grabbed my hand and squeezed it, a tingle running through my arm. 

“We are going to find out who did this, I promise.”

—

An hour and a half later, I was sitting in Emma’s kitchen. I didn’t know  
what exactly to do. I thought I hated Koyaki, but he feels more like a close friends than a colleague of the enemy species now.

I groaned. Stupid Marie, making me confused about all sorts of things. Like...like good octarians, and splatlings, and hexadecimals, and... I turned towards the small window above the sink, trying to clear my head It was an incredible view, all the lights of Inkopolis twinkling, the stars glowing above. A cluster of orange and purple in the distance- the square. You’d have to take a train to get there the fastest...

My head began to pound again, so I turned away. Maybe I should go back to bed. 

I opened the door to Emma’s room and locked eyes with the picture frame across the room. Emma, smiling in the front, Lyanna jumping from behind- her tentacles were down, and another whom I could only assume to be Jay.

It was strange- why hadn’t Emma ever mentioned these two before? We’re best friends, she used to tell me everything! I suppose it’s no good to ponder on this, there’s more important things to attend to. 

Such as answering the door, for starters. 

The banging on the door was near-frantic by the time I reached it.  
Pulling it open, I was caught nose-to-nose with Koyaki. 

“Kade! You are awake! Good- we need to talk.” He grabbed my  
hand and yanked me out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind me. 

He lead me out of the complex, where he suddenly stopped in the  
middle of the sidewalk. 

“Kayden- I gotta bring you somewhere.” He let go of my hand  
and started down the sidewalk, much slower than he’d been moving before. 

I followed him, until we came to a field. I’d been to this field before,  
never at night, though. I’ve been here during the day, when there’d be families with young inklings, still gooey and shapeless, having picnics and playing. But it was stunning at night. Nestled between two buildings, It’s was a safe haven for those seeking silence. Trees lined the perimeter, blocking out almost all the sounds of the city. 

And the stars. Oh, the stars. Sparkling and glistening high above the  
surrounding city. It was like a slice of heaven, only being visible for a glimpse at night. 

I wanted to stay there forever. 

But Koyaki wanted to talk. 

I brought myself back to reality and turned towards him. “Why’d you bring  
me here?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s one of the first places Emma showed  
me, after we left the valley. I thought it would be a nice place.” He sat down on the ground, and motioned for me to follow. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“The inkling who threw the slosher at you- we got a description. I’m  
not allowed to see it yet, but Emma is getting all the information down in the square.” He looked down. “I just thought you should know.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

We sat in silence for a minute. It wasn’t bad silence- it was nice. We were just  
existing in each other’s presence. 

It almost felt like a dream. 

—

The Agent looked up at the star-scattered sky, and then turned his  
head to the Octarian sitting next to him. “Have you ever fallen in love before?”

The Octarian close his eyes and smiled. He was thinking of a  
different place, a different time- long ago. Holding hands with a smiling girl, laughing, tentacles waving in the artificial wind. Arms wrapped around a twintailed trooper, moving in mock slow-dance. A boy- a boy to run away with. A boy who got caught, who was shot- 

He opened his eyes. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to wait and see.”

—

Koyaki’s cryptic response echoed through my brain. 

Wait and see? What does he mean?

He closed his eyes again, clearly deep in thought. He looked incredible, with  
starlight dancing across his cheeks. He was breathtaking, filled with wonderment, and gracefully so. 

Something strained in my chest. 

I leaned in closer. All I could hear were my hearts pounding in my ears. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. 

And then I kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my own anxiety writing this last part haha- the difference is I’m god and I know what happens


	4. Pity Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Splatfest roars on. More pain, more drama, more edgy squid teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos + hits!! <3

Koyaki was absolutely, completely, and utterly unresponsive. A wave of panic rose in me, and I pulled away. 

He stared at me, at first blankly, and then with growing confusion. 

“What...why-” He closed his eyes and covered his mouth. “Why did you do that? I don’t…”

“I just- I thought you- we had-” I stammered. Oh man- oh man, oh man, oh man. I really messed it up this time, didn’t I? 

Koyaki stood up. “I should- I should go back to the square. And talk to Emma. Bye.” 

I sat alone in the clearing, Koyaki walking farther and farther away. I messed up- I messed up real bad. 

I slowly stood, and began making my way back to Emma’s apartment. All I could hear was the sound of my hearts pounding and my own breathing. I was hardly focus. 

I opened the doors to the apartment complex and trudged inside, a vacant shell of an inkling. I wasn’t really there. 

Up the stairs. Just make it up the stairs. You’re so close. 

I made it to Emma’s floor- three, like her code name, and shakily guided myself down the hall, before finally making it to Emma’s door. 318. 

I twisted the knob. The door didn’t give. 

Oh, of course it’s locked. How could I have been so stupid…

I slid back against the door, until I was sitting on the floor, my back leaning against the door. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling of the hallway, my head throbbing again. I let tears pool in my eyes. 

All I had to do was wait for Emma to come back- that, or I could try and find her at the square, but the chances of me passing out before leaving the complex we’re rising at an alarming rate. 

The weight of what had happened hit me like a freight train. I just tried to kiss my work partner. My work partner! My partner whom I’d be forced to train and be around for at least another two years! 

“Cod…” I stifled sobs as the tears came pouring from the pools in my eyes. “I’ve ruined everything…” My breathing became labored as I struggled to stay conscious between waves of choking sobs. 

I closed my eyes. Just splat me now, end it all. Please…

The world slipped from me as a comforting darkness cocooned around me. My breathing slowed. I felt like my head was encased in thick gel- sounds become further away, softer, blurrier. 

Then I was out. 

—

Koyaki didn’t know what had happened, exactly. 

He had heard of kissing before- but he didn’t know that’s what a kiss was. 

In the Octarian underground, love was essentially not needed, as most Octarians reproduced asexually, and most octolings came from Octarian tentacles in test tubes. Koyaki has never felt love before, and he didn’t know if he was feeling it now. 

As he approached the square, the sounds of the ever-going Splatfest echoed louder. The world still goes on. 

Upon entering the square, Koyaki was greeted by a familiar face. 

“You’re Kayden’s friend- Koyaki, right?” Lyanna- the one with the Booyah Bomb. 

Koyaki nodded. “Yeah.”

Lyanna folded her arms. “I heard he got hurt- is he alright?”

Koyaki nodded again. 

“That’s good. How’s your Splatfest going?”

Koyaki shrugged, not quite sure how to describe the night he’s had. 

Lyanna laughed. “Yeah, it’s like that sometimes. I was playing with my brand-new Kensa Sloshing Machine- that Booyah Bomb is incredible!” She went on. “But now I’m using my Dualie Squelchers. Gotta keep your weapon game fresh, Yeah?”

In truth, Koyaki wasn’t really paying attention. There was so much in his mind. “Yeah, I guess so. I really gotta go meet somebody now actually-” he shifted on his feet. “I’ll see you around.”

Koyaki hurried off, toward the Splatfest Safety Officer station, where Emma was waiting. 

—

“Kayden!” I was being shaken. “Kayden! Wake up!”

I opened my eyes, only to see Emma’s face mere inches from mine, completely worry stricken. Much to my great convenience, Koyaki was standing behind her, with an unreadable expression. 

“God- we shouldn’t have left you alone...are you okay? How long have you been here?” Emma was firing like a broken record, question after question after question. 

From how close she was, I could see the strange green mark on her face more clearly. It stretched across The whole side of her face, winding down her neck partially and just reaching her ear. The skin had a torn look to it- as if it’s layers had been rubbed off, leaving the skin raw. 

“I’m fine…” I tried standing, but had to catch myself on the wall of the hallway, my head feeling as if I’ve been shot. I realized that at some point, my ink color had gone from the Splatfest orange back to my natural color- green. 

“Let’s get you inside. Come on,” Emma fumbled with her keys, and eventually got her door open. “Take some deep breaths. You’re okay now.”

I sat down on her couch, holding my pulsing head in my hands. Emma sat next to me. 

“What happened?” There was a softness in her eyes I’ve never quite seen before. 

I swallowed hard, and looked at my hands. “I…” I looked up at Koyaki, who was avoided eye contact with his arms crossed. “I don’t…”

Emma sighed. “You don’t what?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop myself from shaking- with no avail. “I-”

“I’ll leave,” Koyaki interrupted. He walked down the hall to the bathroom...or maybe it was Emma’s room, my head was swimming with overstimulation. 

Now it was just Emma and I. Alone. 

“Now tell me.” She turned her body toward me. “What’s going on?”

I fidgeted with my Splatfest wristband. “I did something...bad.” I couldn’t seem to find the right words. “I…” I brought a hand to my lips. I could still taste his. 

“Emma, oh my god,” I whimpered. “I kissed him, Emma. I kissed him and he hates me now. He hates me.” I broke down in tears again, each sob racking my body forward. 

“Aw jeez,” she bit her lower lip. “Come here.” She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. 

We sat there for a while, locked in an embrace fueled by pain. 

Eventually, I pulled back. 

“Emma, what do I do?” I was shaking again, although I did feel significantly better. “What do I do?”

She thought for a minute. “You need to talk to him,” she finally concluded. “You need to work things out between you two.”

I sniffed and forced a small smile. “I guess so. But I don’t think he wants to talk to me.” 

Emma gently adjusted the gauze wrapping my head. “Just give him time. When he’s ready, he’ll talk.”

I looked at my hands and smiled. “Thank you,” I looked over at Emma. “Thank you so much.”

She shrugged. “It’s nothing.” She then stood. “Come on, let’s go change your bandages.”

—

From where he had taken shelter in the bathroom, Koyaki has heard everything. 

The walls of the apartment were exceptionally thin, which was both a plus, and a minus. On one hand, you could eavesdrop on conversations and acquire some sick blackmail. On the other, you may hear something you don’t want to hear. 

In this case, it was the latter. 

Koyaki leaned over the sink, taking in everything he was hearing. 

A flurry of thought made his head swim- under the control of Octavio, not a lot of free thinking was permitted underground. 

“I don’t know what that is.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m just confused.”

“I don’t hate you.”

—

“There.” Emma stepped back, admiring her handiwork. 

The new set of gauze was wrapped tighter around my head, and fit better around my haircut- haircut. That’s a weird name. Inklings don’t have hair…it should be tentaclecut or something. I vacantly giggled at the thought. 

I looked back up at Emma. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s that green...thing...on your face?” I motioned to the spot around my eye. 

She looked up at the ceiling. “It’s from when I was in the underground. With Gramps and Koyaki.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “It’s a scar. There was this...telephone guy. He used this sludge of…”

“Of what?”

Emma took a shaky breath. “Of blended up, brainwashed, undead...Ocatrians.”

My breath hitched in my throat. 

“The telephone used it to control my mind. His name was TarTar,” She exhaled. “He’s gone now though. So’s all the sludge. But it...it left a scar.”

“I’m sorry,” I looked at the ground. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Emma shook her head. “It’s fine.” She smiled. “Besides, I’m gonna have to tell Callie and Marie anyways. I couldn’t keep it a secret forever.” 

Koyaki suddenly emerged from the bathroom. “It’s late,” his eyes turned towards me. “You should rest. You really took quite the hit.” 

“He’s right,” I stood up and turned back to Emma. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

“My bed’s fine.” She nodded towards her room. “Sleep well.”

“Thanks.” I ignored Koyaki’s wishes. 

—

I closed the door to Emma’s room behind me and flopped down on her bed, letting out a sigh. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. The dull throbbing in my head and ebbed since earlier, and was driving me nuts. I just wanted to sleep. 

Since sleep didn’t seem to want to join me anytime soon, I thought. I thought about how somebody had felt enough hatred to throw a whole ink-throwing mechanism at my FACE, of all places. The thing was still sitting in the corner. 

I thought about how Emma knew Ly, and how long her tentacles were. I’m so used to seeing them tied up in a double bun on her head. I thought about Ly’s Booyah Bomb. How cool that thing was. Man…

As I thought more and more, I fell into the darkness of sleep more and more. 

For the third time that night, I was out. 

—

I was vaguely aware of where I was. 

The bed creaked gently as something sat on the edge next to me, the weight pulling me closer. 

“Cod.”

I blearily opened an eye to peek at what had just spoken. 

“I don’t hate you- Cod, Kayden. I’m-”

It was Koyaki. Head in his hands, visibly shaking. Sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve- I shouldn’t have left like that. I didn’t-”

I tugged at his arm. “Koyaki…”

He looked down at me, in clear surprise that I’d heard what he said. 

I gently slapped his elbow. “Stop that. Don’t be sad.”

He giggled at my sleep-deprived, probably-concussed action and wiped at his eyes. “You’re...you’re amazing you know that?”

I sniffed. “Yeah. I’m the best around.”

“Now it’s your turn to stop that. Anyway,” Koyaki cleared his throat. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but I’m sorry. I really like you. A lot- I really really do. I just- I just wasn’t…” he sighed. “Back underground, we didn’t really...do this kinda…’love’ thing. It’s so confusing. 

“But then I met you- and I felt something. For the first time! I just...I didn’t understand what I was feeling, you know? I freaked out,” He wrapped his arms around himself. “So that’s that. Sorry, again.” He added. 

“Hmmmmm…” I reached up a pressed my hand into the side of his face, feeling the warmth radiating of his skin. Feeling the feelings. 

“What...what are you doing?” He laughed as I sat there, touching his face. 

“I’m diagnosing you,” I paused. “I diagnose you with sad! Which can only be cured with….” I trailed off, forgetting my train of thought. “Oh yeah! It can only be cured with cuddles!”

Koyaki snorted. “Really? If you say so…” he rolled his eyes, smiling. 

I scooted over and patted the sheets next to me, motioning for him to lay down. “Come on, it’s time for your treatment.”

At first he didn’t move. The he let out and airy breath, and lay down.”

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his small frame into mine. “Okey-dokey, all set for starting treatment!” I buried my face into the top of his head, right to the left of his tentacle. 

“Goodnight.” I patted the side of his head. 

“Goodnight, Kayden.” He let out a small laugh before his breathing slowed. 

And we stayed like that, entangled in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kayden..............you dumbass with a concussion.............


	5. Nothing Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong- oh yeah, Koyaki’s there too.
> 
> —WARNING—  
> This chapter deals with darker topics, such as suicide, reader descretion is advised. Take care of yourselves, stay safe. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300+ hits!!! <3

I awoke to somebody shaking me. 

“Psst- wake up!” 

I snapped my eyes open. 

That’s a different voice. 

“Hey! You’re awake!” I was face-to-face with Ly, who was sitting back on her knees. 

I whipped myself upright, causing another spike of pain to race through my temple. I hissed, and held my head for a moment, then focused my attention back to Ly. 

“What are you doing here?” I frantically looked around the room- Koyaki was gone, Emma didn’t seem to be anywhere around- so it was just Ly and I. 

She studied her fingernails. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. How’s your concussion?”

“I don’t know. My head hurts,” I paused. “How did you know about that?”

Ly shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

But I was worrying about it. There was no way she could know…

“How did you get in? Where’s Emma?” An uneasy feeling crept into my chest. I did not like this. 

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.” Her eyes traveled to the sloshing machine in the corner. She stood up and walked over to it. “This is what hit you, huh?”

I nodded. I wanted her to leave. Where’s Koyaki?

Ly lifted it up. “Thanks, I needed this back.” She walked to the door to Emma’s room. “See you around.” Her voice was slurred, a sickening tone mixed in. 

Something was very very wrong. 

—

I must’ve fallen back asleep, because the sound of Emma’s door bursting open jolted me awake. 

“Cod! You’re alright!” She dashed into the room, Koyaki following close behind, and grabbed my hands. “You’re alright!”

“What’s going on?” I looked up at her. 

“That girl- I thought I could forget about her but-” Emma squeezed her eyes shut. “I can’t believe she came here! And with your injury…” she turned away. 

“Who? Lyanna?” I blinked a few times, not quite registering what was going on. 

She whipped back around. “You KNOW her?”

I nodded. “Yeah. She’s my friend.”

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, the same way Koyaki had the night before, and sighed. “Look, Kayden- I know you mean well, but…” She was shaking. “Lyanna is a dangerous person. You need to stay far, far away from her. You-”

“Wait, slow down. What? She’s dangerous?” I shook my head. “I don’t understand.”

She let out a long, slow breath. “Oh, Kayden…she’s…”

“She’s what?” I crossed my arms. 

“She’s the one that...she threw the weapon at you.”

I blinked. Then I shook my head, again. “No way. You can’t just make assumptions like that. That’s-”

I looked up at both their faces. “That’s…”

Koyaki looked absolutely horror-stricken, taking in everything still. Emma’s face was still laced with panic. 

“Oh.” It began to settle in. “Oh cod.”

Emma sucked in a breath. “She’s done this before, back in the plaza. I thought she might have moved on from then. I didn’t think she’d do it again,” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I didn’t think she’d go this far.”

Koyaki intervened. “She broke in,” he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. “She broke in, when we were gone- she took her weapon back. She could’ve hurt you.”

“She could’ve hurt you,” Emma echoed. 

She could’ve hurt me. 

—

Lyanna felt a burning hatred towards the inkling with the green tentacles. She did not like him, not one bit. She wanted him gone. 

Lyanna’s Aerospray RG did not get damaged in a spawn point. 

Stay far, far away from her. 

—

The Splatfest was over, and the remains of the two-day party were scattered across the square. It all seems to glow in early sunrise. 

Emma decided that Tentakeel Outpost would be the safest place for me, because if Ly knew where her apartment is, then she’d no doubt already know where mine is. 

The square was deserted, more than likely due to the fact that it was so early in the morning, Deca Tower wasn’t even open yet, along with most of the shops. 

We approached the sewer drain, and I realized that this probably wasn’t such a good idea. I hadn’t tried to turn into squid form since I got hit, and who knows what the strange trip through would do to my head. 

Koyaki went first, then it was supposed to be me, then Emma. 

“You got this,” she whispered from behind me. I got this. 

So I jumped. 

—

The trip wasn’t as bad as I thought it might be, but it still left feeling a little woozy, and with a throbbing headache. I should seriously see a doctor. 

Emma, Koyaki, and Marie chatted for a while, while I sat on the edge of the rock face and looked on at the birds flying high above, swinging my legs. 

Callie walked over and sat next to me, exhaling gently. “I really thought we could all be friends. I really did,” she looked up at the sky. “I thought maybe we could stop the people who hurt people over who they are…”

I furrowed my brow. “What are you talking about?”

She turned to me, her long tentacles, longer than Emma’s even, swayed to the side. “Haven’t they told you? About the police report?”

“Well, I know one exists, but Emma hasn’t told me anything…” I look down at my shoes, the obnoxiously bright red Hi-Horses. 

Callie closed her eyes and bit her lip, freezing like that for a second. Then she turned back to me. “The report says one of the most likely motives for throwing that slosher at you was because…” she inhaled sharply. “Because they hated the fact you were battling with somebody with one of the new, ‘hairstyle fads’.” 

Inklings are not the smartest creatures, as they can’t even tell the difference between their greatest mortal enemies and a new hairstyle. Of course, a few knew the truth, such as the New Squidbeak Splatoon. 

The other three approached us, Emma with a very forlorn look on her face. 

She sat in the other side of me, placing her hand in my knee. Marie held Koyaki in a tight embrace behind Emma, Callie, and I. He was shaking. 

Emma looked at me, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. “Kayden, it’s time I tell you a story.” 

—

Three years prior. 

Coincidentally, there were also three best friends. 

Their names were Emma, Lyanna and Jay. 

Emma was a very reclusive person- she was afraid of what other people would do with her feeling if she let them show. Although, if you got to know her, she’s the most incredibly vibrant person you’ll know. 

Lyanna was an extremely bubbly person- she loved to be out in the world, doing things she liked, with the people she liked. She often grew very strong bonds with people she really cared about, and may so,etikes take her protective nature too far. 

Jay is very shy, very introverted. It took a long time for him to really open up around Emma and Lyanna. But once he’s cracked, he’s the loudest, funniest, deepest person you’ll ever meet. At least, he used to be. 

These three did everything together. From exploring the plaza, to going to Squid Sisters concerts, they were never apart. Eventually, some feelings became more than platonic. This, would be the downfall. 

—

“Emma, there’s something I really need to tell you,” Lyanna fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “Like, really, really need to tell you.”

Emma tilted her head to the side. “What’s up?”

Lyanna has pulled the two off to the side, in the plaza. They were nestled underneath the stairway to the studio balcony- there was nobody around. 

Lyanna took a shaky breath. “I…”

Gently smiling, Emma reached forward and grabbed Lyanna’s hand. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Lyanna squeezes her eyes shut, and let it all spill out. “I really, really, really like you, okay? Like, more than a friend…” she stared at the ground. “You probably don't feel the same way but-” she inhaled sharply. “I’m in love with my best friend, and I can’t keep it inside any longer!”

Emma stood there, mouth slightly agape, before smiling. “Oh, Anna. You should’ve told me sooner.” She stepped closer. “Then I wouldn’t have had to struggle with my feelings either.”

All of their hearts were beating in sync as Emma leaned in, and the two,shared their first kiss. A gentle, almost beautiful, kiss- completely and utterly full of love. 

—

As time went on, Emma and Lyanna grew closer and closer, while Jay was pushed further and further away. 

Then the day came where it all fell out. 

—

Jay’s phone rang. He had been sitting on the wall, in front if the trains station, in the plaza, absentmindedly watching the broadcasts on the television. At least it was something to do. 

“Hello?”

On the other end, a man, definitely older, answered. He told Jay what had happened. 

“Y-yes sir. I understand.”

Jay hung up, and sat there, his mind filled with static. 

His parents were dead. 

—

Two months passed, Emma was about to move away, Lyanna was terrified to let her go, and Jay felt nothing. 

Jay felt nothing. 

—

It was all over the news. Callie and Marie reported it, their usually peppy act had turned solemn. 

An inkling boy, age 15, snuck into Port Mackerel last night. 

Threw himself into the sea. 

Young Jay committed suicide. 

—

Lyanna didn’t leave her house for weeks. She because jumpy, and paranoid. 

Emma, who had already moved, became stone-cold, refusing to let her feelings show. She didn’t want this to happen again. 

—

Emma finished her story. 

“Oh. Oh cod I’m-” I stumbled over my words. I honestly didn’t know what to say, I had no idea that she had gone through all this. 

“It’s fine.” She looked out at the rock cliffs in the distance. “I’m just telling you, stay far, far, away from Lyanna. She’s crazy- I told her about the Splatoon, and being Agent Three…”

Callie closed her eyes. “She hates Kayden because she knows Koyaki is an octoling?”

Emma sighed. “Not quite. She hates Kayden because he knows me,” she looked at me. “She’s not all there anymore.”

I looked down at my legs, and at the long, long, drop below me. 

Emma stood. “We should be going. Thank you, Marie.” She held her arms out, and Koyaki, who had been clinging to Marie for dear life, threw himself into her embrace. 

She turned her head to me. “He’s just worried. For you,” she turned back to Callie. “Thank you too. We’ll see you guys later.”

I mindlessly followed Emma and Koyaki back to the drain. 

Jay felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lacking agent24 in this chapter, gotta build up that plot yanno hahah. I promise it’ll get good soon hehehehehehheeh


	6. World About to Blow- Squidbeak Splatoon LET’S GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell’s turned loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400+ Notes!! <3  
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was trying to avoid burnout and then got caught up in finals haha.
> 
> Edit 11/29/18: fixed a minor spelling mistake.

I lay on my own bed, in my own apartment, staring at the ceiling. 

Emma had let me go back to my own home for the night, but only if I promised to go see her first thing in the morning. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so...soft, before. 

I lay there- thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about Lyanna. Emma. Jay. Poor Jay. 

My phone buzzed on the stand next to my bed. I knew I shouldn’t look at it with my head injury, but I did anyway. 

 

11:32 PM

[WebMaster: HACHI_GOU is online!]

 

HACHI_GOU: Hey.  
HACHI_GOU: It’s Agent Eight.  
HACHI_GOU: Koyaki. 

[WebMaster: FourOnTheFloor is online!]

FourOnTheFloor: hello  
FourOnTheFloor: …  
FourOnTheFloor: sorry.  
HACHI_GOU: for what? I’m not understand. 

 

I squeezed my eyes shut. He really needs to work on his Inklish writing. 

 

FourOnTheFloor: for what I did in the park  
FourOnTheFloor: on splatfest night  
HACHI_GOU: Oh. I have the meaning to ask that, actually.  
HACHI_GOU: What...does that mean?  
HACHI_GOU: Why did you…  
HACHI_GOU: Ah. Emma is calling me.  
HACHI_GOU: I must to going. 

[WebMaster: HACHI_GOU is offline!]

FourOnTheFloor: im not sure what you mean  
FourOnTheFloor: let’s talk more tomorrow  
FourOnTheFloor: see ya

[WebMaster: FourOnTheFloor is offline!]

I clicked off my phone and sighed. Am I really going to have to give Koyaki the talk? About where babies come from? 

I groaned. “Noooo…”

I closed my eyes, suddenly overcome by a wave of drowsiness. Was I really this tired? I suppose it has been a long day…

It is pretty late, so I probably should go to sleep…

It can’t hurt, can it? No...

—

I suddenly snapped awake. “Where-?! Oh. My home.” I exhaled deeply, and slowly leaned back, resting my head against my headboard. 

My phone buzzed. And buzzed. And buzzed. And buzzed. 

 

8:42 AM

[WebMaster: 3MMA is online!]

3MMA: Are you up  
3MMA: Please tell me you are  
3MMA: Koyaki wont shut up  
3MMA: He keeps asking weird questions  
3MMA: Does this have to do with what you told me??

[WebMaster: FourOnTheFloor is online!]

FourOnTheFloor: probably?  
FourOnTheFloor: he asked me about it via chatroom last night  
FourOnTheFloor: sorry  
3MMA: Dont worry about it  
3MMA: Just get over here before I call Marina  
FourOnTheFloor: marina?  
FourOnTheFloor: yikes  
FourOnTheFloor: be right there

[WebMaster: FourOnTheFloor is offline!]

3MMA: Thank cod  
3MMA: Hurry please 

[WebMaster: 3MMA is offline!]

I rolled out of my bed and fumbled around for socially acceptable clothing, eventually settling on a Black Cuttlegear LS, my signature Red Hi-Horses and a pair of Octoglasses sitting atop my tentacles. 

Before I had left Emma’s last night, she took the gauze that had been wrapped around my head off- turns out I’m gonna have a pretty sick scar. I absentmindedly traced my thumb over it as I headed out of my room, into the rest of my apartment. 

I walked over to the window and stared. It wasn’t the same as the view from Emma’s apartment, but it was breathtaking nonetheless. The rising sun bathed Inkopolis in an orange glow, reflecting off windows, and making quite the pretty picture. 

—

She walked down the hallway- slowly, silently. Tracing a finger along the wall as she stepped. 

“Where...are you…” She drawled, eyes darting in every direction. 

“I won’t lose you again…” she giggled softly. “Not to him…”

—

I sat back in the train and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the motor humming and the tracks beneath me. I could see people staring, looking at the line that ran along me forehead, crisscrossed with stitches. I could hear them whispering. 

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, leaning back. I can’t wait to get off this train. 

A jingle echoed through the intercom, signaling an announcement. “Now approaching Haikara Centre. Take care out there,” The voice was laced with crackling static, and then cut out. 

I sighed and sat up. This is my stop- Haikara Centre is a small shopping spot for imported goods and such. It’s nowhere near as popular as the Square, or even the abandoned wreck of the Plaza, but it still stood strong. 

The train pulled into a halt, and the doors opened. I booked it out of there and made a beeline for the alleyway between an old jewelry shop and a bakery- that would take me straight to Emma’s. 

As I approached the complex, an uneasy feeling was beginning to build deep in my gut. I quickened my pace and practically sprinted up the steps to make it. 

316….317….318. I reached for the knob and-

The door was slightly ajar. Which was...strange, at the least. 

“She probably just wanted to let some air in, yeah..” I pushed the door open the rest of the way. “Emma? Koyaki? I’m here…” the apartment was dark. Maybe they’re still asleep?

No way. It’s almost ten now, Emma would never sleep in so late. 

“Emma….?” There was no sign of the two. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

In the living room, there was a small coffee table in front of the couch. Amidst the weapon pieces, CDs, and protein bar wrappers, there was a note- scribbled hastily on the back of a piece of what used to be a Squid Sisters poster. 

 

Inkopolis Plaza

2 pm

 

I flipped the paper over, seeing the bright colorful text of from a Squid Sisters song. 

Now or Never!

I dropped the piece of paper and ran. I had to get there before two. Otherwise- who knows what’ll happen. 

I willed the train to go faster. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Life went on around me as I quietly panicked. It screeched to a halt, behind the wall of the plaza. I ran out and booked it to the entrance. I couldn’t seem to run into the old hangout spot any faster. I gotta help them, I need to save them before they get hurt, or worse...

The floor of the plaza was cracked and faded, covered in old symbols and graffiti. I looked around wildly, looking for a sign, anything. Then my eyes landed on the drain pipe. 

Of course! Lyanna knew about the Splatoon, so she’d know about the Valley! I’ve never been to Octo Valley, Tentakeel Outpost was the main headquarters nowadays, but I had to give it a shot. I ran up to the drain and jumped. 

— 

I reformed on the other side, leaning over and gasping for breath. Once I could breathe again, I looked back up. 

“Pleasure meeting you here, Agent Four. Hope I didn’t give you too much brain damage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip in chat
> 
> E


	7. Octoling Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick-tock. It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. Had to get this moving haha

“Pleasure meeting you here, Agent Four. Hope I didn’t give you too much brain damage.”

I froze. I know that voice, that’s-

“Lyanna!” I cried out. “What are you…?” 

She was holding a Kensa Sloshing Machine- one with a sizable dent in the side. Her hands were shaking, her whole body being racked with tremors. 

I could hear Emma cry out somewhere in front of me, followed by a hoarse scream- Koyaki’s scream. 

“GET OUT OF HERE!”

So I promptly fell back into my squid form and went through the drain, back to the plaza. 

—

“You did it, Agent Eight!” Marina, one half of Off the Hook, cried, as her voice danced between the sound of the waves and the helicopter blades above. The young octoling, no older than 16, had just saved the world. 

The octoling, Agent Eight, turned towards the crumpled figure of Agent Three- an inkling. He smiled as she groggily opened her eyes, and lifted her head from the ground. She was safe. 

“Dude, that was sick!” Pearl, the other half of the pop duo, approached Agent Eight, giving him a soft punch on the shoulder. “What’s with the bummed look?”

He stared toward the coastline of the approaching city- Inkopolis. He took a deep breath and spoke. “What if-“ he bit his lip- “what if it’s not what I expected? What if everybody hates me?”

Pearl simply laughed. “Nobody’s gonna hate you, yo! You’re incredible! Besides,” she looked back at Marina. “We’re here for you.”

He smiled. The agent had never really felt like this before. He’s never felt...loved. Not like this. 

—

I stood outside the drain panicking. What am I supposed to do? I have to save Emma and Koyaki, but if I go in there, Lyanna will splat me for sure! There’s no respawn points either, they’ve all been deactivated!

I sighed. Yeah, I could die, but...I gotta save the other agents. Besides, they’re way more important than me. 

I turned towards the grate. 

“Here goes…”

—

She had cried for hours. Young Lyanna had been in love and then her heart was broken. Emma had left her- for what, to move away?

She had always seen long-distance relationships on TV, why couldn’t they have one? Emma had said it wasn’t realistic, but what does she know?

She wouldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t talk, she wouldn’t even go outside- not for days after. She was broken inside. 

Then, she realized something. 

She had to make sure she couldn’t never lose anybody, ever again. 

—

I stepped off the drain, Lyanna nowhere in sight. 

“Hello…?” I called out, hoping to find Emma, or Koyaki. 

“You’re back!” So,etching grabbed me by my ponytail and pulled- hard. I yelled and fell back, staring straight up into the eyes of Lyanna. 

She looked different than when I last saw her- her bun was crooked, there were dark bags curling under her mask, her face and arms were marked with little cuts and scratches- from where, I didn’t want to think about. 

“I thought you’d left us- left me, forever!” She giggled softly. “Silly me. I was all worried you’d never come back- but here you are!” 

I scrambled up. “Where..where are they?”

“Oh, your friends?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm...oh yes! They’re in the valley! In the valley somewhere…” 

I gritted my teeth. Great- my friends are somewhere in the abandoned battle ground that I’ve never been in before. 

“Have fun!” Lyanna sat cross-legged, pulling the sloshing machine into her lap. “I’ll be waiting!”

As I set into the rest of the canyon last the shack, Lyanna cried out behind me. 

“Oh right! Don’t take too long- I don’t want to get bored, it’d be a shame if I had to…” she tapped the hull of the slosher with her nails- which were bitten raw. “...spice things up a little.”

I swallowed hard and ran off. I had to find them. If she splats us here- we’ll die. Dying is being splatted and never coming back. Never ever. 

After what felt like hours but could have only been ten minutes, I found Koyaki tied to the back of a squid-shaped target, a piece of tape haphazardly slapped across his mouth. 

“Oh thank cod-” I kneeled down in front of him, checking for wounds. After I was sure he was fine, it was time for step two- the tape. 

“This might hurt a little- try to stay quiet. I don’t want Lyanna knowing I’ve got you.” I gripped an edge of the tape that was already peeling, and took some deep breaths. “Three...two…”

“One!” I ripped the tape off his mouth, Koyaki letting out a sharp cry of pain in response. I untied the ropes, and stepped back. 

“Kayden- we gotta...we gotta…”

“Find Emma, I know.” 

He stood quietly for a moment, and then leaned forward and locked me in an embrace. I stumbled back at the momentum, and then wrapped my arms around his frame. 

“Kayden, when I first met you...I felt something. I don’t know what it was- I didn’t understand but…” he squeezed tighter. “I think I understand now…”

“Oh, Koyaki…” I rubbed my hands in his back, gently. 

“When you...when you kissed me that night,” he stumbled over his words. “I… felt something. It was like electricity- I didn’t know what it was, but...Kayden.”

“Koyaki. I think I know what you’re saying.” He pulled back and looked up at me. 

“I want...I want to do it again,” he looked down. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I know...you were pretty upset and-” 

I leaned in closer, just like I had that Splatfest night. “Koyaki.”

He looked back up. “Wh-”

And then I kissed him again. But this time, it was different. It felt more alive. He made some sort of attempt to kiss back- he clearly didn’t have any sort of experience, but then again, neither really did I. 

When we pulled back, the air was different. It felt full of static- magic, almost. 

Koyaki laughed and looked at the ground. “Wow. Okay, I- that was…” his eyes trailed back up to mine. “That was...rad.”

I snorted. “Rad?”

He looked away. “Whatever.” He was still smiling. 

“Now come on,” I looked out at the rest of the valley. “Let’s get this bread.”

His face went blank. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delicious
> 
> Finally, some good fuckinf food


	8. Lose it All and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have, loved and lost-   
> though it hurts,  
> it’s better to have loved  
> and to lose it all and fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end!! Hang in there :^)
> 
> Thank you for 500+ hits!!! <3

I crept silently around the edge of the target, keeping my eyes peeled for Lyanna and Emma. Wherever they were, it wasn’t going to end well. 

I stepped out, completely exposing myself, and motioning for Koyaki to follow. It wasn’t very long until I stepped in something sticky, and felt a shudder run through my non-existent bones. A small puddle of purple ink. 

There was a whole trail of puddles, actually. I followed slowly, checking for any sort of traps. The few months I spent fighting for the Great Zapfish taught me a couple of things. 

As I rounded the corner, I let out a small gasp. Emma was there, hands tied behind her back, duct taped to a rock. As if Lyanna couldn’t be any more violent, she was there, pointing a cracked and leaking (that’s where the puddles came from!) Splattershot Jr at the pace between Emma’s eyebrows. 

One thing most inklings know, is that younger inklings, usually at ages between fourteen and eighteen, will overproduce ink when extremely emotional. As they get older, they usually grow out of it. 

Lyanna was dripping ink, (also where the puddles are from?) as expected, and was shaking. 

“You finally decided to show up.”

I bit my lip. “You made me.”

She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. “Yes, I suppose I did. Oh well,” she looked over at Emma. “I’ve got more important matters at hand right now.”

I resisted the urge to charge at her. “What are you going to do to her?”

“Oh, nothing much,” She looked back over to me, lazily dropping the Splattershot. “Although I suppose your friend here mustn’t get in the way.”

“What-?”

In one fluid movement, Lyanna grabbed Koyaki’s arm, and flipped him into a chokehold. He struggled for a second, before realizing it was no use. She wasn’t letting go. 

Lyanna ‘s voice fell to a whisper. “I know everything about you, Koyaki Ta. Everything you’ve ever done- every squad you’ve been a part of, every single person you’ve killed-”

Koyaki begin writhing violently again, as Lyanna went on. “I could destroy you- Just one more person out of the way.” 

She looked back up at me. “Do you understand what I can do?” She tightened her hold around Koyaki. “So many things- Emma taught me, you know.”

Emma looked down at the floor- ashamed.

Lyanna held still for a moment, before absentmindedly tracing the suckers on Koyaki’s tentacle. In a moment, she had wrapped her fingers around the suckers, and twisted. Hard.

Koyaki nearly screamed and clawed at Lyanna’s hands, trying to pry them free, twitching violently all the while.

Lyanna let go and dropped Koyaki- who lay on the floor motionless. 

I dropped to my knees, immediately checking to see if Koyaki was okay. Lyanna turned back to Emma.

 

“There’s nothing left between us, Emmalee. Nothing.” She tilted Emma’s chin upwards, gazing into her eyes. “Nobody can take you away from me.”

Emma scowled, and turned her head sharply to the left, forcing Lyanna’s hand away. 

“Why…” Lyanna growled through clenched teeth. “Why won’t you just STAY?”

Emma stayed silent. 

“Okay, I see how it is.” Lyanna turned back to where I was coaxing Koyaki ouT of his stunned state. 

She bent over and picked up the Splattershot, gently tossing it between her hands. She looked down and the two of us, before scoffing and turning away, giving Koyaki’s limp body a kick before leaving. 

—

Koyaki didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to think of those things. 

The memories almost felt like they weren’t his. Like he was on the outside, looking in. 

He was afraid that Lyanna knew. He was afraid. 

Koyaki had done some bad, bad things. He was not a good person- not at all. 

He didn’t want anybody to know those things. 

He wanted to start over. 

—

Lyanna continued to try to talk to Emma, whom was completely silent, still. Lyanna was growing increasingly more and more frustrated. 

“Why won’t you just answer me?!” She cried, grabbing the sides of Emma’s face and pulling her forwards. “Don’t you realize how much you’ve done? How much you hurt me?” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes- she was shaking again. 

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it again. Finally finding the right words, she spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Anna.”

Lyanna froze for a moment, before slowly letting her arms fall to her sides. She stood there, just staring. It was unsettling, how she had changed so quickly. 

She mumbled something under her breath, before putting her head into her hands. 

Then she snapped. 

Lyanna clenched her fists- her heartbroken expression replaced with one filled with unadulterated rage. 

“Don’t call me that.” She was breathing heavy, tears openly flowing down her face. 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” 

In one fluid motion, she slapped Emma across the face- digging her fingernails in all the way. Emma hissed in pain as her still sensitive scar was dug into. 

Lyanna whirled around, now facing me. 

“And YOU!” She stomped over to me, a wild look in her eyes. “You thought you could get away with taking Emmalee away from me, huh? Well, you were wrong!”

I started scooting backwards, trying to distance myself, but Lyanna kept closing the distance. 

“Funny, now even after I try to decapitate you, you still won’t get the message!” She grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me upwards. “You can’t take her! I won’t lose her- not again!” Her voice was hoarse from the screaming, but she wouldn’t stop. She just kept yelling. 

“Stop..!” 

We turned to see we’re the voice had come from- only to see Koyaki standing shakily. 

“Leave him alone! Please.” His voice was hardly even a whisper, yet felt as clear and loud as a train whistle. 

Lyanna dropped me and sauntered over to him. 

“What do you want?” She flares down at him. “I won’t let you take her away too, never ever.”

“I don’t..I don’t care about that!” Koyaki stepped back. “I just...I want you to leave us alone!”

What happened next seemed unreal. Lyanna, stepping forward towards Koyaki, and Koyaki drawing his arm back. He released, and clocked Lyanna straight in the eye. She stumbled back, before Koyaki ran up to her, his previously shaking limbs surprisingly stable, and began to beat the carp out of her- literally. 

“I told you to leave them alone!” He barked, stepping back. 

Lyanna wiped a trail of blood from her mouth, before laughing softly. 

“What’s so funny?” Koyaki spat. 

“You want to fight?” Lyanna stood up, more excess ink than ever dripping from every limb. 

“Then let’s fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on writing other stories that take place in this same universe, along with some other stories about Koyaki’s past and other things like that lmao


	9. Final Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...than to not have loved, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 600+ hits. <3
> 
> The chilling conclusion. 
> 
> Without further ado, begin the showdown.

“Then let’s fight.”

Just before Lyanna could step towards Koyaki, Emma cried out. 

“Wait!”

Lyanna turned her head sharply towards Emma. 

“If you want to fight,” she took a shaky breath. “Then fight me. They’ve done nothing- this is between you and me.”

Lyanna turned and stepped towards Emma. “Fine then. I’ll untie you.”

She undid the ropes, and as soon as Emma was free, she leapt forward and pinned Lyanna to the ground. 

Lyanna responded by kicking Emma in the stomach, and using her short moment of vulnerability when she flinched to get herself out from under. 

Koyaki and I watched in horror and shock as Lyanna and Emma continuously beat each other up- orange and purple blood mixing on the ground. 

“We have to do something,” Koyaki exclaimed. “We can’t just let them beat eachother up like this!”

“You’re right. But what can we do?” I looked out at the violent fistfight before us. “There’s no way we can stop them.”

“Maybe-” Koyaki was interrupted by a sharp cry from Lyanna as Emma kicked her in the nose. “Maybe we should call the other agents? Marina and Pearl? Cap’n?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think they could stop it either.”

Koyaki opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lyanna shrieking out of rage. 

“Why won’t you just come back to me?!” She dodged Emma’s fist. “You left me- everybody left me! You left me all alone!”

“You know I didn’t have a choice!” Emma clawed at Lyanna’s arm, leaving a scratch lined with beads of purple blood. “I had to leave that awful place!” 

“Why didn’t you take me with you?!”

“Because you had a family!”

“What about YOUR family?”

“You know full well I didn’t have one!”

The two fell still, silent. 

I had no idea Emma had grown up with no family. I couldn’t even imagine- not having a mom, or a dad, to take care of you, or any annoying siblings to pester. She had been completely alone. 

Lyanna was the first to speak. 

“I’m sorry, I...I shouldn’t have brought that up. You-”

Emma huffed. “You don’t really mean that, do you?” She began walking towards Lyanna, who instinctively began backing up. 

“Emma, look- I really didn’t- it just slipped out, I-”

“Things like that don’t just ‘slip out’, Lyanna.” You could practically feel the intense amount if emotion pouring from Emma- sadness, anger, confusion, hurt. 

Lyanna glances behind her nervously, as she began to approach the edge of the floating concrete platform- all of the Valley was made of them. 

“Emma, maybe you should lay off-” I stepped forward, but was cut off. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Kayden, so shut it.” 

I’ve never seen Emma react so coldly before. Sure- she’s been stony at times, but she’s never shown flat-out hatred towards anybody before. 

Not until today. 

She began walking towards Lyanna faster, nearly breaking into a run. Lyanna, on the other hand, let out a whimper as she reached the edge of the platform, nowhere left to go. 

“You’ve pushed me past my limits, Lyanna. I’m done with you.” Her voice lowered to a growl. “We’re through.”

Lyanna held her hands out. “Emma, please- let’s just talk now,” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“That’s because you can see you’re losing!” Emma barked. “You’ll act so nice now, only to try and hurt me later! You’re horrible!”

“Emma, PLEASE!” Lyanna was nearly shouting now, tears falling again. “I love you! I’m sorry!”

Emma’s face darkened. “Nobody could love a monster like you.”

—

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving!”

“I’m sorry Anna- I can’t live here anymore! You know that…”

“I know...but I don’t want you to go.”

A young Emma and Lyanna stood in the Plaza together holding eachother close. This would be the last time they would ever be near one another for a very, very long time. 

“Emmalee…”

“Yes, Anna?”

“I love you. I love you a whole lot. I want you to know.”

Emma smiled. She had been waiting for this moment- waiting for the time to finally let her feelings out. 

“I love you too. So, so much.”

For what seemed like the last time, they kissed, holding close in eachother’s sweet embrace- never wanting to let go. 

But all good things must come to an end. 

Emma left. 

Lyanna was alone. 

Alone.

—

Lyanna’s eyes widened. “Monster…?”

Emma simply glared back, remaining unresponsive. 

In some sort of spur-of-the-moment surge of feeling, Lyanna suddenly jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Emma in a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Emma was motionless. She did not hug Lyanna back, she did not push her away. 

Lyanna pulled away from where she had buried her head into Emma chest, looking into Emma’s eyes, before kissing her. 

Clearly, this was the wrong thing to do, because Emma wrenched herself away with a cry of disgust, wiping her mouth. 

“I don’t love you anymore,”

Lyanna froze. “What?”

“I said,” Emma stepped back. “I don’t love you anymore! You need to move on and accept that!”

Lyanna was stunned silent. “But...Emma, I-”

“When will you understand? I don’t love you anymore, and I never will again!”

Emma reflexively pushed Lyanna forward. 

Emma seemed to have completely forgotten where Lyanna was. 

What happened next seemed to move in slow motion. Lyanna, slipping on loose rock. Emma, face contorting from rage to panic. Koyaki, leaping forward. I was stuck in place- I couldn’t move. 

“LYANNA!” 

Emma reached for her hand, but couldn’t make it. Lyanna screamed as she fell, and Emma was forced to watch in horror. 

All the respawn points here had been deactivated long ago. Besides, her body would have been so mutilated from the impact of falling before being splatted, she wouldn’t be able to put herself back together. 

Lyanna was dead. 

Splatted, never coming back. 

Emma began shaking. “Oh my cod- no…I...did I? Oh, cod…”

Koyaki ran up to Emma. “It’s going to be okay! Listen-”

She brushed him off. “No...what have I done?”

I managed to force myself towards Emma, pulling her into a tight hug- and squeezing. “It’s going to be alright!”

Koyaki mimicked my actions, holding Emma close too. 

We sat there for a while, comforting Emma and recovering from what had happened. Emma had quite a few sizable cuts and scars from her brawl. 

Koyaki and I pulled away from Emma, and began leading Emma back out to the drain, back to the Plaza. 

—

It was much later that night- much, much later, and Koyaki and I were in that same clearing. We stared at the stars, just like we had that Splatfest. 

But this time, we were much closer, I had my arm wrapped around Koyaki’s waist, while he rested his head on my shoulder. 

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” I sighed. “How so much can change so fast?”

“Yeah.” Koyaki closed his eyes. 

“But I know one thing now,” I pulled away from our embrace. 

“What?” He tilted his head to the side. 

“I really, really do love you.” I leaned into Koyaki and kissed him, just like I had before in the valley- but it was different. It was more passionate, more lively. Pure love and emotion. 

I pulled away, staring at Koyaki’s face. His eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly parted. He was beautiful. 

He opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling warmly. “I love you too.”

I laughed softly and leaned my forehead, with a thin scar running across it, onto his. 

He too my hand, and squeezed it. “We’ll make it,” he breathed. “You and me. We’ll make it.”

“Yeah.” I leaned back and looked up at the sky. 

“We’ll make it through this, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! Next chapter will be out epilogue and then it’s a wrap. I seriously can’t believe I’m actually finishing a story for once, usually I start one and then loose interest lol  
> Anyway, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, there WILL be other stories taking place in the same universe as this one! Completely now stories with new characters, and familiar stories with familiar characters. I can’t wait!  
> Thank you for sticking with me and this book as I made endless grammar mistakes, fragmented sentences, boring fillers, and suffering through me making up the plot as I go. Thank you. <3


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of freedom, you wouldn’t believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to put this story to sleep. Thank you, for all your support- it means so, so, so, much. <3

“Okay- we’re ready!” 

A young inkling, no older than 18, a scraggly and fading scar in his forehead, with two tentacles tied back and a single bang hanging loose- bright green- had set up a camera, along with its timer. 

He dashed towards the group- a tall octoling with a boombox on her shoulder, wearing a white crop-top and jeans, tentacles tied back with a black bandana- next to a short inkling crouching down, peering over the tops of her sunglasses, wearing a baggy black hoodie and reflective hi-tops, jeweled crown sliding to the side. 

Two squids, on wearing a loose dress with her tentacles tied up, with one hanging down the side, the other wearing a kimono, tentacles in a side bow. 

The one wearing a kimono had her arm wrapped around a younger octoling, 16, with a single ticket atop shaven head, a single yellow wristband around his left wrist. His arms were crossed, with a small smile on his face. 

In between the five, was a short old man, black beanie haphazardly slipping, glasses askew. He shakily held up a peace sign. 

Behind the man was a girl with long tentacles, with a backwards baseball cap. She bloodily looked over her shoulder at the camera, arms folded, but there was a twinge of softness in her stance. 

The first inkling, who started the camera, whizzed into frame as the picture was taken- he was a blur in the corner, but still recognizable. 

The short inkling with the crown leapt up. “Alright! New Squidbeak Splatoon, ready to go!” 

The octoling next to her laughed softly, fixing her crown. 

As the group began to disband, three of the cephalopods stuck together. The first, Agent 4- the broody one- Agent 3, and the octoling, Agent 8. 

Agent 3 kept her distance from the other two, walking side-by-side, holding hands. They deserve peace, she thought. 

They stopped, near a certain pothole near Ammo Knights, before one by one, they leapt down into it. 

When they reached the other side, they walked to the edge of the rocky platform the area was built on, and sat down. 

Agent 4 spoke up,looking at Agent 3. “Do you miss her?”

Agent 3 smiled. “Sometimes. I wonder what life would be like if,” she paused. “If she didn’t…”

Agent 8 put an arm on her shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Agent 3 nodded, and the other two comforted her as she left her emotions tumble out in sobs. 

The sun had began to bob low over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the trio. They’d been through so many things, each different, yet similar in a way. One single-handedly defeated the ex-nemesis of the race. One saved a pop star from ultimate doom. The last forced himself through utter torment just to see a place unsure of its even existence. 

They were all strong- littered with scars and bioluminescent specks, they held each other close, never letting go. 

A faint tune echoed through the canyon from the nearby city. The trio wondered the maybe- just maybe, there was another group of three, watching this same sunset, hearing the same echoing melody. 

But that’s a different story, for a different day.

“When you live in the city, of colour…”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
